


Naughty Desires

by 54starr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Spanking, someone said this on tumblr and I had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: There are things that Yuuri desires





	

**Author's Note:**

> imagine this taking place before the grand finale, while they're still at Hasetsu.

“How was it?” Yuuri asked Victor after he finished going over his Eros routine for the 10th time.

“It was great, Yuuri!” Victor answered as Yuuri skated closer to him. “I’m really proud of how you’ve been improving.” Yuuri took on a step off the ice. “I love seeing your true eros.” He pulled Yuuri into a hug. “Perhaps a little too much.”

“You’re hard?” Yuuri asked as Victor ground onto him.

“You look so sexy on the ice, Yuuri. Of course, I am,” Victor said into Yuuri’s ear as his hand traveled down Yuuri’s torso until his hands were grabbing his ass. “You make so many naughty expressions when you’re there,” Victor said as he kneaded his lover’s ass. “I think you need a punishment. What do you think, Yuuri?”

“What kind of punishment?” Yuuri whispered in Victor’s ear

“I think our little Yuuri needs a spanking,” Victor said as he led the two of them to the edge of the rink. “Don’t you?” He asked before turning to two of them around so that Yuuri’s back was to the wall.

Yuuri simply nodded in response.

“Turn around,” Victor growled in Yuuri’s ear before he did so. “Good boy. Now bend over.”

Victor slowly slid his hands from Yuuri’s shoulders to the small of his back. “T-take it off!” Yuuri shouted when he felt Victor’s hands stop at the waistband of his pants.

“With pleasure,” He said under his breath as he took off Yuuri’s pants. He enjoyed the view of Yuuri’s supple ass and thighs as he lowered his pants. “Yuuri?” Victor asked, kneeling behind Yuuri. “Can I kiss you here?” Victor asked as his fingers caressed Yuuri’s thighs.

“P-please do,” He answered right before he felt Victor’s lips lightly press against the soft skin of his thighs over and over again. Those light kisses soon gave way to small nips that slowly traveled further up his thighs. Then Yuuri felt Victor place his thumbs under the cleft of his ass and the rest of his fingers on his cheeks.

“You look so good right now, Yuuri,” Victor said as he slightly kneaded Yuuri’s ass. “I should spank you for how naughty you look. What do you think Yuuri?”

 “I think you should get on with it,” Yuuri said with a slight smirk.

“I shall,” Victor said, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. “Tell me when it’s too much for you.” Victor looked up and saw Yuuri nod. “Good,” He whispered before letting his hand smack Yuuri’s ass.

“A-ah,” Yuuri moaned.

“Yuuri,” Victor said as one of his hands slid down his body to palm his arousal through his pants. “You’re so naughty.” He used his other hand to give Yuuri’s ass another smack. “I can’t believe you’re enjoying this.” Another smack.

“But it feels so good,” Yuuri said, not even trying to hide the way his hips rolled back forth. “I want more, Victor.” He turned to look at Victor who was unbuttoning his pants. “Please give me more,” He asked Victor, making sure to look into his eyes as the words fell from his mouth.

“Fuck,” He moaned before lightly wrapping his hands around his cock. “I’ll give you anything if you ask me like that.” He stood up behind Yuuri.

“Do you have any lube?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course,” Victor said as he reached into his jacket pocket to get a small jar of lube. “Do you really want to do this?” Victor asked as he opened the jar. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

Victor was interrupted when Yuuri ground his ass against his cock. “Please, Victor.” Turned his head to look at Victor. “I don’t wanna wait anymore, Victor.”

Despite his efforts to control himself, Yuuri could still feel Victor’s hips jerk toward him. Yuuri turned his head forward to hide his the satisfied smirk on his face as he continued to grind against the older man behind him. “Victor,” He moaned, moving his hips as slowly as he could, only to be stopped by Victor’s tight hold on his hips.

Yuuri looked behind him to see that Victor’s eyes had darkened. “Yuuri.” His deep voice made Yuuri’s knees feel weak. “You’re so impatient today.” Victor teased Yuuri’s whole with the tip of his finger. Making sure not to enter. “I can’t believe you want me to fuck you so badly.”

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned as Victor’s finger slowly entered him. He tried to force it further inside him but Victor’s grip on his hips was too strong.

“Be patient, Yuuri,” Victor whispered to him as he slipped a second finger inside him. “I’ll give you everything soon.” He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Yuuri as much as he could before adding a third finger. He slid all his fingers out and slid them back in, searching for-

“Victor!” Yuuri cried out when Victor brushed his fingers against his prostate. “Please give it to me. I can’t wait any longer.”

Victor slid his fingers out of Yuuri’s ass and rubbed some lube on his cock. “Are you ready?” He asked as he cock teased the entrance of Yuuri’s whole.

“Yes, Victor,” Yuuri cried out.

“Fuck,” They both groaned was Victor was fully sheathed.

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“Yes, please move.”

Victor gently thrust in and out of Yuuri looking for that spot again. He changed the angle of his hips and-

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri cried out when he felt Victor’s cock hit his prostate. “Do that again.”

“Of course, Yuuri,” He said. He made sure to keep hitting Yuuri's prostate, loving the way he tightened around him with every thrust and the moans and gasps that spilled from his mouth.

“Fuck… Victor. It feels… so good. It’s… so fucking good.”

Victor knew he wouldn’t last long if Yuuri kept saying things like that. The hand that held Yuuri’s hips moved from his hips to Yuuri’s cock. “You’re so good, Yuuri,” Victor told Yuuri as he started pumping his cock in tune to his thrusts. “You’re so good for me.”

“Victor. I’m gonna cum soon,” Yuuri cried out as his hips moved on their own to meet Victor’s.

“Cum for me,” Victor growled into Yuuri’s ear. “Cum for me like a good boy.”

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted as strings of white cum stained his shirt.

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted as he came. 

* * *

 

 “Yuuri!” Victor called out. He was standing in front of the door and all his clothes were still on him. Yuuri looked around. There were no pants around on the floor, around his ankles. His ass didn’t feel sore from being spanked. And his ass didn’t feel stretched. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized that he had imagined the whole thing.

“Yuuri!” Victor called out again. “It’s late. Yuuko left an hour ago.”

“O-oh. I didn’t realize.” Yuuri skated to the edge of the ice rink.

“We should go home, Yuuri,” Victor said.

“I’ll be out soon,” Yuuri said as he took off skates and changed into sneakers. “Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

“...Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
